Each of the present inventors knows that storing mined minerals is performable by several methods. For example, sometimes tailings are storable in the form of a backfill designed to prevent solids from settling out when the backfill is stationary, e.g., in a tank, pit, or pipeline. Before storage, the backfill is sometimes transported over distances of up to 10 km, by flowing. If, for whatever reason, the flow stops or is substantially reduced or the pipe is nonlinear (e.g., forms an acute, right, or obtuse horizontal or vertical angle), the backfill sometimes appears as if it increases its static viscosity (at least locally), and in some instances, conditions resembling settling or setting up might be observed (at least locally).
Each of the present inventors also knows that flowing backfill needs energy; starting or re-starting the flow needs energy; and increasing the flow rate needs energy. Moreover, the flowability of the backfill varies with changes in the cemented paste backfill's water content and solid particle size distribution and the effects of flowing a backfill include abrasion of the flow pathway.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are representative and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.